Multiple devices for the securement of curtains and shades are known in the art. These devices seek to cover windows, doors, and the like to prevent light from entering into a room. Furthermore, a type of opaque curtain known as the “blackout curtain” seeks to block or blackout as much light as possible. Blocking light from entering the room is desirable for a variety of reasons such as improved sleep and other activities that are best accomplished in the absence of light. One type of curtain securing device known in the art comprises a rod to which a curtain is slidably engaged. The rod may pass through apertures in the curtain, or the rod may extend through a generally cylindrical aperture extending the length of the curtain allowing the curtain to slide along the curtain rod to various positions on the rod.
Another type of curtain securing device comprises a curtain rail configured to slidably secure a curtain. Typically, these devices comprise a channel that extends the length of the rail. A plurality of fasteners secures the top of a curtain at one end and slidably secure to the rail at a second end. These fasteners may comprise rolling assemblies that are positioned at the second end which reduce friction as the rolling assemblies move within the channel.
One drawback common to all of these types of devices for the sliding securement of curtains is a universal inability to block light from escaping around their perimeters and into the room. The inability to block light is most prevalent at the top of the curtain as light seeps in around the rod or rail that typically secures the curtain over a door or window. One solution to block light from entering into a room over the top of the curtain is to secure the curtain directly to the wall above the door or window. Unfortunately, this method prevents movement of the curtain away from the door or window making their use extremely difficult.
Another solution that attempts to block light from entering into a room over the top of the curtain is to secure a curtain rod or rail a significant distance above a window or door and then to secure a very long curtain to the rail or rod. This method requires permanent modification to the curtain rod or rail and also is unable to block all of the light from entering a room and often results in a difficult manipulation of the curtain in order to use the door or window it is covering.
Therefore, a need exists for novel curtain apparatuses that block or blackout as much light as possible from entering the room for sleep and other activities that are best accomplished in the absence of light. There also exists a need for novel curtain apparatuses with the ability to block light from escaping around the curtain perimeter and into the room. Finally, there exists a need for novel curtain apparatuses that are able to block light from entering a room without resulting in a difficult manipulation of the curtain or the door or window the curtain is covering.